The present invention is related to coupling devices for various articles, such as braces, medical devices, shoes, clothing, apparel, and the like. Such articles often include coupling devices, such as buckles, straps, and the like, that allow the article to be placed and roughly fit about a limb. Conventional buckles and/or other closure devices, however, often are limited in there usefulness. For example, Velcro® straps and/or components are often employed in coupling devices. A common example invovles straps that may include Velcro® surfaces that allow the straps to be tensioned and folded back and coupled on itself. Such Velcro® surfaces, however, often get filled or cluttered with dirt and/or debris, which limits the usefulness and/or life of such straps. Additionally, various buckles that are used in coupling devices often allow a user to uncouple or release the buckle with the article is fully tensioned. The uncoupling of the buckle may be purposeful or accidental, such as when the buckle contacts nearby objects. Releasing the tensioned article may cause the limb to be unsupported, which may subject the limb to damage, and/or may cause the user to trip, fall, or otherwise lose concentration during an activity. Due to the limitation of conventional buckles and closure devices, improved closure devices are desired.